harmonyandmelodyfandomcom-20200216-history
Starstruck (Song)
Starstruck was sung by Singsational in the eighth episode of the series, Starstruck, after the group discovers that Lily will be joining them. Lyrics Singsational: Groove. Slam. Work it back. Filter that. Baby bump that track. Groove. Slam. Work it back. Filter that. Baby bump that track. Groove. Slam. Work it back. Space Cowboy just play that track. Lily in the room. So Starstruck Cherry Cherry Cherry Cherry Boom Boom. Anastasia: Rollin' up to the club on the weekend Stylin' out to the beat that you're freakin Fantasize I'm the track that you're tweakin Ryan: Blow my heart up Put your hands on my waist pull the fader Run it back with original flavor Cue me up I'm the 12 on your table I'm so Starstruck... Both: I'm so Starstruck Baby cause you blow my heart up I'm so Starstruck Baby cause you blow my heart up Singsational: I'm so Starstruck Baby cause you blow my heart up I'm so Starstruck Baby cause you blow my heart up Ryan: Baby now that were alone gotta request Would you make me number one on your playlist? Anastasia: Got your Dre headphones with the leftside on Wanna scratch me back and forth back and forth?Uh huh Eliza: Put your hands on my waist pull the fader Run it back with original flavor Get the breakdown first Up until the chorus To the verse Re-ke-re-ke-Reverse I'm so Starstruck Baby cause you blow my heart up I'm so Starstruck Baby cause you blow my heart up Singsational: I'm so Starstruck Baby cause you blow my heart up I'm so Starstruck Baby cause you blow my heart up Hey lil mamma like really, really is that him I done seen you before what you got on them big rims Enter that cash flow, I'm like baby you dont trip Eliza: So shawty say hand over your signature right here Like adjust the dotted line and I suppose to sign How she at it, a fanatic and I think it's goin down She so star struck, the gal all stuck I should have had an overdose too many Starbucks Ain't never seen a balla, paper that stack taller Notice who let the top back on the Chevy impala Hummers and all that fully loaded with two spoilers What did you call that when you showed up with two dollars But that's another chapter, son of a bachelor All on me, just spotted a baby actor Complete swagga, they go the dagga Got what she wants, shawty happily ever after Ryan: I'm so Starstruck Baby cause you blow my heart up I'm so Starstruck Baby cause you blow my heart up Anastasia: I'm so Starstruck Baby cause you blow my heart up I'm so Starstruck Baby cause you blow my heart up Singsational: Groove. Slam. Work it back. Filter that. Baby bump that track. Groove. Slam. Work it back. Filter that. Baby bump that track. Groove. Slam. Work it back. Filter that. Baby bump that track. Baby now that were alone gotta request Would you make me number one on your playlist? Got your Dre headphones with the leftside on Wanna scratch me back and forth back and forth?Uh huh Ryan: Put your hands on my waist pull the fader Run it back with original flavor Get the breakdown first Up until the chorus To the verse I'm so, I'm so... Singsational: I'm so Starstruck Baby cause you blow my heart up I'm so Starstruck Baby cause you blow my heart up I'm so Starstruck Baby cause you blow my heart up I'm so Starstruck Baby cause you blow my heart up Anastasia: Blow my heart up, i'm so, blow my heart up Category:Songs by Anastasia Category:Songs by Eliza Category:Songs by Ryan Category:Songs by Singsational